Usuario discusión:Hyorinmaru634/2
Bienvenido a mi Discusión 366pxArchivo:Segunda_Division_Insignia.jpg Hola, mi nombre es Minato Hinamura (Hyorinmaru634), bienvenido a mi discusión, si tienes alguna pregunta o si deseas entrar a mi división, no seas timido y comenta lo necesario que casi siempre estoy disponible. Mi división en este momento se encuentra así: *'Capitán':'' Minato Hinamura'' *'Teniente': Yamiko Chitsuki *'Tercer Oficial': Puesto Vacante *''Otros miembros= Ninguno Archivada Listo, ya archive tu antigua discusión se encuentra en el enlace que dice 1 más arriba... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 16:01 7 jul 2011 (UTC) gran favor Hola Minato-sama le vengo a pedir un gran favor y espero que no me lo tome a mal por mi atrvimiento y es que me diga como se pone un mensaje flotante con todo lo qeu aparece en su discusion, es un gran favor que quiero pedirle, espero su respuesta"Archivo:1.jpeg Jūnibantai Taichō Enzan Yamanashi" 23:23 18 jul 2011 (UTC) Ok me gustaria que fuera color rojo y tal vez una imagen de Mayuri, preferiblemente la que esta en la plantilla de su articulo, y que tuviera el dia y la hora, despues de ahi yo le gregare mas cosas, muchas gracias Minato-sama se lo agradesco muchisimo"Archivo:1.jpeg Jūnibantai Taichō Enzan Yamanashi" 23:40 18 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Minato-sama me gustaria que estuviera en la parte derecha asi no impide la vista a leer y puede poner sombras si quiere y respecto lo de las fuentes no se mucho sobre eso as ique se lo encargo a usted, muchas gracias"Archivo:1.jpeg Jūnibantai Taichō Enzan Yamanashi" 22:58 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Vandalismo Hola Hyorinmaru!! he visto una imagen que creo que se considera vandalismo el usario que la subió se llama Hinata Tsubame la imagen que subió es esta: http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Aizen_punishment_by_kyuyoukai-d30aknt.gif, espero que lo puedas solucionar el problema, hasta luego. SilverSatonix (discusión) 00:27 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Vandalismo No es Vandalismo ya que la subio en su Usuario y ya que no es nada ofensivo o algo asi, esta bien, mientras este en su Usuario, en una pagina seria otra cosa... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 00:54 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Muy bien la próxima vez estaré atenta de no cometer errores, pero si veo algo parecido a un vandalismo te avisaré hasta luego. SilverSatonix (discusión) 01:12 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Link Hola Capitan, ud. me puede decir cual es la pagina para crear personajes como el de su shikai, por favor digame el link.Sir.Erunan kuresupo (discusión) 22:43 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Ok, Gracias Sir.Erunan kuresupo (discusión) 23:46 21 jul 2011 (UTC) Mensaje Flotante Veras, Minato-sama me gustaria con Monotype Corsiva y lo que estara escrito ahi, me gustarai que fuera en dos partes como la suya en la parte de arriba qeu vaya lo mismo que tiene en su parrafo de abajo con un enlace a mi discusion y en la parte de abajo una invitacion a ver mi blog, eso es todo"Archivo:1.jpeg Jūnibantai Taichō Enzan Yamanashi" 00:11 22 jul 2011 (UTC) Lo siento si cambie algo de tu perfil! Eso fue porque vi una cosa de los logros que cambiase algo de una pagina por eso lo hice. No lo sabia pero una cosa si te voy a decir yo no te quite las fotos solo cambie una cosa de lugar. Lo siento mucho si hice algo malo. Te ruego y me perdones. :( HinataTsubame (discusión) 10:05 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Gracias Minato-Taicho quedo fantastica, cuente conmigo para cualquier cosa que desee"Archivo:1.jpeg Jūnibantai Taichō Enzan Yamanashi" 12:59 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Lo siento mucho y la proxima vez lo tendre en cuenta! :D HinataTsubame (discusión) 19:35 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Gracias!! Hyorinmaru gracias por colocaarme bien la imagen de Nozomi Kujo, es que no podía ponerlo bien, hasta luego!! SilverSatonix (Discusión) 23:07 25 jul 2011 (UTC) Reclutamiento Hola minato hinamura soy hisagi tobiume (Adoncody) quiero entra a su division devido a que vi vacante el puesto de tercer oficial y me encantaria formar parte de su division usted digame que tengo que hacer Adoncody (discusión) 15:25 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Mensaje Flotante Hola Hyorinmaru, quería saber como poner un mensaje flotante igual que tú, me lo podrias decirmelo?? por favor, adiós. SilverSatonix (Discusión) 13:20 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola minato hinamura como hago para cursar la academia shinigami?Adoncody (discusión) 02:25 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Hyorinmaru, si no es molestias me podrias hacer me tú el mensaje flotante, si puede ser me gustaria poner el fondo naranja, que ponga bienvenido a mi discusión, que sea la letra de color negro y la imagen esta: ¡¡gracias!! SilverSatonix (Discusión) 13:59 29 jul 2011 (UTC) 3°Oficial Hinamura-Taicho,me falta poco para graduarme estoy en mi ultimo examen y me preguntaba si aun podia ser el 3°Oficial de su division?Sir.Erunan Kuresupo ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Discusión']]) Plantilla Me gustaria hacerte una pregunta. Como hiciste que te aparezca la plantilla esta que sale al lado en la Discusión. Espero haberme explicado bien. Gracias! :D ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) Gracias!! Gracias Hyorinmaru por ponerme el mensaje flotante, la letra que quiero es Constantia Bold, de color naranja y el fondo de otro color diferente, si puedes eligelo tú, hasta luego!!! SilverSatonix (Discusión) 11:40 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Mensaje Flotante Si no es mucho pedir me lo podrias hacer tu ya que yo no se mucho de eso jeje :D Bueno si me lo puedes hacer quisiera que tenga el fondo de color morado claro y que arriba ponga Bienvenido a mi Discusión!. Puedes ponerme este gif tambien? Y que abajo del gif ponga : Deja tu Mensaje! :Dthumb Gracias!! ;D ''Hinata Tsubame'' (''Discusión) '''21:14 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Esta genial!! :D Muchas gracias por tu ayuda!! :D '''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) Ingreso academia Una pregunta como ingreso a la academia??? Personaje Hola me gustaria saber como puedo consegir una imagen de usuario (las imagenes del shikai y bankai de tu personaje) es que las he visto en varios usuarios y me gustaria tener una para cuando haga mi personaje, gracias!!! Elena6 (discusión) 09:31 2 ago 2011 (UTC) Por Favor se que selo an pedido muchas veces pero si no le molesta me puede hacer un mensaje flotante y perdone por el atevimiento'.' *Si puede lo quiero igual que el suyo pero negreo con rojo, y el dia,hora,mes,con letra si puede magneto con la frase bienvenidos a mi discusion y abajo con deja tu mensaje aqui y buena estadia por aqui. *con la imagen de mi perfil. *perdone con el abuso.Sir.Erunan Kuresupo ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Discusión']]) 22:13 2 ago 2011 (UTC) Perfil Hola me gustaria preguntarte como puedo hacer el perfil (lo de la imagen con el cumpleaños, edad, peso, altura, etc.). Gracias!!! Elena6 (discusión) 10:29 4 ago 2011 (UTC) PC Entre a la pagina del PC y descubri que ganaste el mes de Marzo 2011 con un solo Capi xD Bueno, tenes derecho a poder poner otro Premio... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 19:51 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Propuesta Hola, queria hacerte una propuesta, viendo que sos bueno con los codigos y los colores, queria proponerte si estarias a cargo de la remodelacion de las plantillas del gotei 13, realmente son muy lindas las de ahora, pero les falta color, y tengotoda la seguridad que vos podras revivirlas y hacerlas mas vistozas (viendo lo que hiciste con la de la segunda division), Espero tu respuesta, (ahora yo debo irme, pero de ser un si, ya estare nuevamente en contacto), bueno muchas gracias, independientemente de tu respuesta--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Marcos Moreno]] 22:50 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Esta muy buena como te ha quedado!! podrías hacer lo mismo con cada una de las diferentes divisiones, por favor, y Tambien con la de la guardia, por cierto si puedes tambien encolumna el titulo de la plantilla como en la tuya (la de segunda division, que por cierto te reservaste el mejor color xD), y también hacerlo con el premio capitulos, y por ultimo y mas importante, te queria preguntar si vos sabes como poner dos columnas en un articulo, o sea para poder achicar el espacio en el portal de la comunidad (seccion divisiones), y aprovechar el costado, dividimos los cuadritos de divisiones en dos columnas, vos decime si sabes, si no no hay problema--[[User:Marcos moreno|Marcos Moreno]] 03:57 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Por cierto otra preguntilla, Participaras en el Cp, este mes? porque hablare con Taichi cierta propuesta (jajaja no paro de decir propuestas) para hacerte un interesante desafio y ponerte en contra al mismisimo Taichi (y todos los demas que quieran) en un competencia para ver quien es el mejor con los capitulos xD--[[User:Marcos moreno|Marcos Moreno]] 04:19 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Si creo que seria mejor dejarlo para vacaciones porque en ese momento todos estamos mas libres, seria bueno hacer como un campeonato entre los ganadores de todos los meses (en si no son muchos), ueno entonces hasta diciembre sera.--[[User:Marcos moreno|Marcos Moreno]] 18:37 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Ciertamente yo los cambie, pero no quedaron tan buenos, seria bueno que les des un retoque, desprotegere la pagina para asi podes editarla. eso si no quites las dos columnas, es que realmente quiero que se aproveche el espacio--[[User:Marcos moreno|Marcos Moreno]] 18:40 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Lo has dejado muy bueno el portal, Ahora comienza los mas dificil, y loco, que seria modificar la navegacion de los personajes, o sea las diferentes plantillas al pie de pagina (todas estan con el modo estandar o sea trasparentes), y tambien la de las divisiones, se que quizas sea mucho trabajo pero por favor te agradeceria si puedieras hacerlo.--[[User:Marcos moreno|Marcos Moreno]] 00:42 7 ago 2011 (UTC) PC Si no hay problema, podes cambiar el premio. Tu competidora es Megamewgirl. Tu Capi es 000-A. The Sand. Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 21:00 8 ago 2011 (UTC) 3°Oficial ya hice mi ultimo examen el solo espero que el Sr.James Cullen se conecte para que me afirme que me gradue.Sir.Erunan Kuresupo ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Diacución']]) 21:39 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Plantilla:Userbox Esta muy buena realmente, he aquí unas ideitas, que tal si al mensaje en las userbox los ponemos en y negrita, para asi, la imagen no se queda chica en comparación al mensaje ;), y tambien podriamos colocar el enlace hacia la pagina de la Division (en lugar de darle un color), ¿que te parece?--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Marcos Moreno]] 12:00 9 ago 2011 (UTC) PC Ok, no hay problema. Yo no participo, solo lo dirijo :( Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 15:29 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Dibujo Hola le querai pedir si no es una molestia si me podia hacer un dibujo de mi personaje ya que usted dibuja muy bien y si de ser la respuesta si quisiera que lo isiera como usted quisiera pero con este rostro *Bueno no hay ningun problema. Sir.Erunan Kuresupo ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Diacución']]) 02:19 12 ago 2011 (UTC) hola Hola Minato solo pase por aqui para saludar y para pedirte el favor de que me hicieras el mensaje de bienvenida como el que tienes tu en mi pagina de discusion con la imagen de mi personaje bueno si no es molestia Segador1416.36,13 de Aagosto,2011 Creacion de nuevos articulos Hola hiyorinmaru queria preguntarte si es buena mi idea de crear nuevos articulos de las batallas shinigamis como ichigo vs aizen entre otras dime que te parece Adoncody (discusión) 06:37 14 ago 2011 (UTC) Avatar Hola te queria preguntar una ultima cosa es que he estado buscando en todas las paginas de items y no he encontrado el uniforme de shimigami, me podrias decir donde lo encontraste tu, se no te acuerdas no pasa nada, gracias!!! Elena6 (discusión) 14:52 14 ago 2011 (UTC) Gracias por la informacion si no lo encuentro te habisare, gracias de nuevo Minato-san Elena6 (discusión) 16:39 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Division Hola, la verdad no, no he entrado todavia en la academia, no estoy en ninguna división por el momento :::::Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 20:04 15 ago 2011 (UTC) *no fue nada :D Quien es? sobre mi comentario anterior sobre los articulos quien es el rey? Problema Hola taicho, le queria hacer una pregunta, es que yo la pagina en la que mas frecuentemente estoy es la de Toshiro Hitsugaya, pero hoy vi que tenia su plantilla de personaje una imagen de Uryu Ishida, le queria preguntar si sabe como o si cambiaria usted la imagen, yo por alguna razón no la puedo cambiar ni en modo fuente, ni siquiera borrando la anterior plantilla y poniendo una nueva, le agradeceria que me responda pronto por que es un gran problema y me tiene algo confundida el hecho de que no se le pueda cambiar la imagen :S. ::::: Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 21:34 17 ago 2011 (UTC) :D plantilla Gracias capitan por arreglar la plantilla de personajes Archivo:9.jpegFukutaicho.Sir.Erunan Kuresupo ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Diacución']]) 21:39 17 ago 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias taicho, sabia que iba a poder hacer algo, ya me habia preocupado, por eso se lo pedi, siempre se puede confiar en in Taicho y usted es con el que mas contacto tenge, gracias ;P BYE BYE ::: Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 21:51 17 ago 2011 (UTC) Imagen para la discucion hola capitan Minato aqui le dejo la imagen y el color podria ser azul claro, bueno en todo caso muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de ayudarme en esto,nos vemos Tatsuya Kirime ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Discusión']]) (discusión) 23:02 19 ago 2011 (UTC) thumb Muchas gracias!! Gracias Minato, espero ser una buena capitana, ah y también espero tener algún Teniente, ya que en la Décima División, solo estoy yo, ¡qué pena! xD, bueno hasta la vista. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 20:11 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Disculpe esque soy nuevo por favor mil disculpas Itachi Kuchiki (discusión) 20:18 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Capitan Hola me postule a capitan bueno espero que vote eso era todo nos vemos Archivo:9.jpegFukutaicho.Sir.Erunan Kuresupo ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Diacución']]) 23:21 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Minato!! me voy a presentar para el ascenso a nuevo capitán, asi que espero que me votes, hasta luego. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 13:18 29 ago 2011 (UTC) División Minato-san le queria preguntar si puede actualizar su comentario sobre la Undécima División? Hasta luego! 50xpJūichibantai Fukutaichō ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) 00:03 3 sep 2011 (UTC) *Porque ese comentario es de cuando Antoni - taichou aun era teniente.. Y pense que seria mejor actualizarlo .. Pero si crees que es innecesario entonces no hay problema :D *De acuerdo :D Ayuda!!!!!!!!! Hola Minato-sama necesito y te suplico que me ayudes en mi primer examen en la academia shinigami tengo que añadirles enlaces a unas paginas por favor ayudame!!!! Adoncody (discusión) 21:56 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Dibujo Con gusto le hago el coloreado ^^ pero si no le molesta pienso hacer ambas cosas, osea, colorear su dibujo y hacer uno yo (para ver que tal me sale XP) eso si solo le pido paciencia ya que mi pc esta muy solicitada y casi no me da tiempo para nada u.u Sora (discusión) 23:28 5 sep 2011 (UTC)